The "Dimension" Saga
, Hobbes, Susie Derkins, and Moe fighting]] For further information, see The "Dimension" Saga Wiki. The "Dimension" Saga is a fanfic series created by Youtuber thechocobro. It is a gigantic crossover that contains a dimension of Calvin and Hobbes in it. The series is split up into three seasons; Dimension Mix-Up, Dimension Takeover, and the unfinished Dimension Obliteration. Characters (Calvin and Hobbes only) * Calvin (wiki article) * Hobbes (wiki article) * Susie Derkins (wiki article) * Moe (wiki article) * Calvin's mother (wiki article) * Calvin's father (wiki article) * Galaxoid and Nebular (wiki article) * ( ) * Spaceman Spiff (wiki article) * Stupendous Man (wiki article) * Zarches ( ) * Yukbarfs ( ) * Head Alien ( ) * Two ( ) * Blob of gelatinous muck ( ) * Snow Goons (wiki article) Transcript The "Dimension" Saga Transcript Creations There are three creations in the saga related to Calvin and Hobbes. Radar Spaceman Spiff's has a scanner that tracks down things (i.e. the chaos emeralds.) Suggesting where people look when they look at the scanner, it shoud probably be inside Spiff's built-in computer. Calvin lost the ship, so he created a portable one. However, this radar can track things down two ways. The first way is to scan an object similar to the object you are looking for. The other is to put enough information on the device about the object. It was one of the most helpful items in the saga. Time Machines Someone from another dimension had stolen the original time machine, so Calvin made another exactly like it, except it was labled "TIME MACHINE 2". A third time machine was made since the second was destroyed because Calvin didn't like it anymore. (see seventh trivia bullet) The exact same thing happened, but it was "TIME MACHINE 3". This happened one final time, but it was labeled "HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO MAKE THIS THING?" instead of "TIME MACHINE 4". Calvin created this time machine so that he could go home. Alien Horde The Alien Horde is a syndicate of aliens who's only achivement is to destroy Spaceman Spiff. It consists of at least six aliens; it could be that all of the aliens that tried to destroy Spiff/Calvin are from this group also. The group does not care about anything or anyone else as long as they help them to accomplish their goal. They have came out from Calvin's brain to real life. Their leader is a worm-like alien from planet Mok. This alien is only one in the group that doesn't have a species name, so the others call him "Head Alien". The only setback for him is that he cannot do fight or do anything with his tiny forearms, and therefore he has to sit in a foating chair in order to get around. Trivia * called Calvin "kid with the tiger" when he didn't know his name. * In the series, Calvin has the power to transform into Spaceman Spiff and Stupendous Man. ** Calvin can also go into Spaceman Spiff's ship while being Stupendous Man, or just himself ** For some reason, Calvin cannot transform into Tracer Bullet, even though he's another recurring alter ego. *Hobbes tends to try and save Calvin from trouble. *Hobbes claims Calvin never learnt anything at Rosalyn's swimming practice when Calvin tries to swim, but eventually drowns. *Galaxoid and Nebular have joined an alliance called the Star-Moon Alliance, and the drawing shown on their hats is the logo of it. Alliance member live at a planet called the Star-Moon Homeworld. *Hobbes apparently can jump really high. *The series is continued from the story arc when Calvin and Hobbes go back to the Jurassic in the time machine to take photos of dinosaurs so that they could get rich. When Calvin showed the pictures to his dad, he thought they were fake. In the series, Calvin is mad about this, so he decides to throw it out. Hobbes starts to get into a fight with Calvin, but somehow they get in the time machine and Calvin accidently presses the "time buttons" (as Hobbes calls it) and they fly away to the Sonic universe. **There two explanations for the glitch in the time machine; **#Because the box was turned over, programming it to go to a different dimension instead of going back or forward in time. **#Somebody from a different dimension programmed it to. *Five types of aliens from the strip (see above) have formed a group called the Alien Horde. *Only Calvin and Hobbes (in the Calvin and Hobbes universe) appeared at the beginning of the series. The rest appeared elsewhere. *The first season, Dimension Mix-Up, is a total of 4 hours, 25 minutes, and 5 seconds. *Hobbes is able for others to ride on their back, although one strip suggests he can't do it with Calvin. *Originally, on the menu, the Mokian was peeking out from the T-rex; (image on the left) now he rides it. *Spaceman Spiff's spaceship only has two seats, so if more people are going on, they have to unsafely sit of the saucer part. *Since in canon that it's unknown what Calvin's voice sounds like, thechocobro had to voice him. Calvin has said things like "Hey!" "Oooohh...." "What?" "Ha-ha!" "Yes." "STUPENDOUS MAN!" "Sheesh." "Let's go!" and "You're gonna have to do better than that!" **Hobbes doesn't have a voice, although he very rarely makes tiger growls. **Calvin's "STUPENDOUS MAN!" is used with an echo audio effect. **When Calvin switches alter egos, his voice doesn't change. Category:Series